MINIMOOSE of Doom!
by Tunica Spellcaster
Summary: Minimoose's doomsday device has gone haywire and after three explotions will destroy the entire universe. It's up to Dark Invader and ZIM to fix him. Part one of Two. P.S. If you haven't read "Hunted" part one and two, this will be kind of confusing.


I hope you enjoy the third of my stories published. It's incredibly funny and ends in such an impossible way, even I didn't know what would happen next. Please REVIEW! Better yet! Please read! I've put a lot of effort into these short stories and I would really like them read.

* * *

Draft 1

ZIM'S HOUSE, ROOF-NIGHT

We see ZIM, MINIMOOSE and GIR sitting in the observation center of the roof. ZIM is looking at stars through a huge telescope. He sees nothing interesting.

ZIM (HAPPY): Ah, what a lovely night to be looking for…stuff. No clouds, no noises, nothing.

MINIMOOSE and GIR squeak happily.

ZIM (BITTERLY ALL OF A SUDDEN): It's disgusting.

MINIMOOSE AND GIR sigh unhappily.

ZIM: I mean really. I finally fixed this stupid thing after a certain _someone_ destroyed it and there's nothing worth looking at. What's the…wait, what's that?

We see a star shining very brightly suddenly.

ZIM (UNINTERESTED): Oh, it's just another star.

The star, though, gets brighter and bigger.

ZIM (BECOMING INTERESTED): Hmm, interesting star.

It now looks like something falling from the sky and it's coming right at them. ZIM jumps and ducks under the chair he was sitting on.

ZIM: AAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!

GIR: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

MINIMOOSE just squeaks.

It's a ship on fire and it scraps the top of ZIM'S house and flies into the distance. ZIM stands up and looks up as it crashes far away causing a huge explosion.

ZIM: That thing practically destroyed my base!!

He looks at GIR.

ZIM: Let's go destroy it if anything thing actually survived a crash like that! MINIMOOSE, you can come too.

The two assistants squeak happily.

FARMLANDS, CRASH SITE-LATER

We see fires everywhere from bird's eye view as ZIM'S Voot cruiser flies up a head. We then see a black ship, badly damaged and its Capitan hobbling off from the wreckage. ZIM sets down the ship in a non-firey place and jumps out, GIR and MINIMOOSE slowly following.

ZIM: Hey! Hey you! Stop! You scratched the top of my base! You will pay dearly for that.

The Capitan stops for a moment. Then falls to its knees, moaning.

ZIM: Oh come on! That crash wasn't that bad you drama queen!

The Capitan turns slightly.

DARK INVADER: That's not why I'm moaning.

ZIM is horrified to see its Dark Invader, the hunter from across the galaxy.

ZIM: YOU!! What are you doing back on earth?!

Dark Invader moans and cries in pain as she tries turning around, obviously injured by the crash.

DARK INVADER (WEAKLY): I-I'm here to save you and the universe.

GIR and MINIMOOSE walk up to them. GIR screams happily!

GIR: YAY! It's the scary black person who killed me! YAAAY!

Dark Invader looks at the floating moose and points at it viciously.

DARK INVADER: FROM THAT!!

MINIMOOSE squeaks. ZIM looks back and forth between the two and then looks at the audience, confused.

ZIM: I don't get it.

DARK INVADER (COUGHING): The Doomsday device you've implanted in that thing. It's experimental and will destroy the entire universe if we don't destroy it first!

ZIM grabs MINIMOOSE, hugging it sort of.

ZIM: What! Destroy MINIMOOSE! NEVER!!

DARK INVADER (TRYING TO STAND): You don't understand. When you first activated the device, you set it on a countdown…

ZIM: I didn't activate it.

Dark Invader stands, looking as though she will fall backwards again. She folds her arms.

ZIM: What?

She presses a button or two on her gloves and up comes a hologram of the day the device was activated. We watch it.

_ZIM: He's yours, GIR. His Doomsday device doesn't work. MINIMOOSE is a failure._

_GIR: YAY! I get to play with the moose! (singing) Playin' with the moose._

_  
GIR starts to roll around on the moose. There is a beep. Suddenly a BIG THUNDEROUS VOICE comes from the moose._

_MOOSE VOICE: DOOMSDAY DEVICE ACTIVATED!_

_ZIM: EH?_

_MINIMOOSE unfolds into a horrible array of weaponry. ZIM and GIR stare at it, frozen. The __moose thing__ glows bright._

_ZIM (cont'd): Um._

_ZIM'S HOUSE-CONTINUOUS_

_The windows flash from within. There is a terrible rumbling. The house almost lifts off the ground with the force of the horrible release of power. The house settles, damaged_

_ZIM'S LIVING ROOM_

_The house is a charcoal ruin. The MOOSE returns to its normal, tiny shape. ZIM and GIR still stand, barely. ZIM suddenly raises his arms._

_ZIM: Success!_

_ZIM and GIR collapse into the rubble._

The transmission ends. ZIM looks at the Dark Invader.

ZIM: That proves nothing.

DARK INVADER (HITTING HERSELF ON THE HEAD): Look, ZIM, it doesn't matter. If you activate that stupid thing three more times, it will blow up the entire universe.

ZIM looks at it.

ZIM: What if I activate it **two** more times?

DARK INVADER: You'll probably destroy earth.

ZIM smiles evilly, lifting MINIMOOSE above his head and laughing crazily.

DARK INVADER (cont'd): You have to be on the planet to activate it, stupid. You'll destroy yourself along with this planet.

ZIM stops and frowns.

ZIM: CURSES!

ZIM lets go of MINIMOOSE who floats again beside him and GIR. GIR looks at it and smiles.

DARK INVADER: I've been sent here to stop it, destroy it, you know?

ZIM: Isn't there some other way?

GIR holds onto MINIMOOSE

DARK INVADER: I don't…

GIR: I PLAY WITH THE MOOSE!

He falls to the floor and rolls on top of it like when he first activated it.

DARK INVADER AND ZIM (VERY PANICKED): NOOOOOOO! GIR! STOP!

The MOOSE beeps. And then the BIG THUNDEROUS voice comes from the moose.

MOOSE VOICE: DOOMSDAY DEVICE ACTIVATED…AGAIN!

ZIM AND DARK INVADER: RUN!!!!

ZIM and Dark Invader run for it as the moose glows and then…

We zoom out and watch from afar as the entire farm explodes.

We zoom back in and see GIR, covered in black soot and unmoving. There are fires everywhere and we even see a skeleton of a cow. We see MINIMOOSE back to normal floating happily away. We then see ZIM and the Dark Invader lying on the black ground. ZIM sits up slowly, covered in black as smoke surrounds him.

ZIM (COUGHING): AGH! That stupid robot!!! Dark Invader? Dark Invader!?

Dark Invader sits up, screaming in pain! She then looks at ZIM.

DARK INVADER: I'm okay. BUT YOUR IDIOT FOR A SIR UNIT BLEW UP MY SHIP! I AM NOW STUCK ON THIS DREADED PLANET…with you!

ZIM: NOOOOOOOO!!!

DARK INVADER: Not only that but he also used up one of the explosions! Two more and WE ALL DIE!!

ZIM: That's a bad thing, isn't it?

DARK INVADER: Yeah, I seem to think so.

They then see GIR sit up and scream happily. ZIM sighs while Dark Invader falls backwards.

ZIM'S HOUSE, LOUNGE-LATER

Dark Invader sits on the couch, bandaged up and unmoving. She seems to be in a lot of pain. ZIM walks in, a bandage on his torso and wiping his hands with a cloth.

ZIM: Well, he's all locked up.

We hear GIR screaming from bellow. Dark Invader and ZIM look down for a moment, and then look back up as ZIM begins to speak.

ZIM: And he's all locked up.

We then see MINIMOOSE in a cage next to Dark Invader.

DARK INVADER: Good. Now I can work on how to destroy that little purple thingy.

ZIM (VERY SAD): Oh come on! There has to be another way! I actually like MINIMOOSE! He is a much better assistant than GIR!

Dark Invader looks at ZIM.

DARK INVADER: Wow, you actually care about someone other than yourself.

ZIM gives her a nasty look, thinks about it for a second, then smiles, taking it as a compliment.

DARK INVADER (cont'd): I could try and remove the device but ZIM; there are over five quadrillion doomsday devices in this entire galaxy, let alone the entire universe. I can't try and figure out what type this one was meant to be.

ZIM frowns. He doesn't want to loose MINIMOOSE. He then has an idea.

ZIM: What if we call the person who invented it and gave it to me?

Dark Invader thinks for a moment.

DARK INVADER: That may work.

ZIM'S LAB-LATER

We see ZIM pushing a few buttons while MINIMOOSE and GIR are locked up in the background. Dark Invader stands next to ZIM. The Vortian Engineer from the episode "Nubs of Doom" appears on the computer screen.

VORTIAN ENGINEER: Oh no, not you again! What's wrong now, you pain in the…

ZIM: "Ahem", um, remember that Doomsday device you sent me? Yeah, well, it's sort of broken and…

VORTIAN ENGINEER: Broken? Why? Doesn't it work?

ZIM: No, it works. Perfectly, but you see, if I activate it again, we all go boom!

ZIM laughs evilly for a second, then stops a bit embarrassed.

ZIM (cont'd): Sorry. Force of habit.

VORTIAN ENGINEER: Well, that's experimental technology for you. Oh well. Hey man, I can't do anything till I look at this thing.

DARK INVADER: Wait a second! Aren't you the Vortian I put in prison a few years ago for…?

VORTIAN ENGINEER: AHHHHH! THE DARK INVADER!!

The transmission cuts. ZIM looks at the Dark Invader, upset. She just shrugs. He tries to re-contact him.

We see him wearing a pathetic beard and mustache disguise.

VORTIAN ENGINEER (WITH A DIFFERENT ACCENT): Hello? Oh, wrong number. Sorry.

ZIM: But I can see that's you!

VORTIAN ENGINEER (PANICKING): No you can't.

ZIM: Yes I can!

VORTIAN ENGINEER: Um…I…I can't hear you! Uh, we're…uh…loosing transmission and…prrrrrrr…can't see you…loosing you…prrrrr…loosing you!

He smudges his hands over the screen and cuts transmission again.

ZIM (ANNOYED): That was a waste of time.

DARK INVADER: Not really. I know which prison I put him in and I know where we can find him and force him to look at that purple thingy.

ZIM: MINIMOOSE!

DARK INVADER: Whatever. The only problem is I don't have a ship to fly there.

ZIM: We can take mine.

Dark Invader folds her arms again.

ZIM: What?!

DARK INVADER: I won't fit.

ZIM thinks about this for a minute and envisions what would happen. We see her holding onto the ship and when they finally start flying into space and out of the atmosphere, she lets go and we hear her screams as she falls back to earth. ZIM is laughing like a maniac. We then cut back to the lab as ZIM laughs to himself. Dark Invader looks around ZIM'S lab. She grabs a few pieces of metal from the floor. She then rips a few pieces of important equipment from the computer. ZIM snaps out of it.

ZIM (UPSET): HEY! What the dookie are you doing?!!

DARK INVADER: Improvising.

She grabs a blow torch and begins molding the metal into something.

ZIM: You can't just take what you like and do what ever you want! This is my base and my stuff! Go get your own!!

DARK INVADER: I would but your robot destroyed it all.

ZIM: Oh right. But still!!

Dark Invader takes the metal and attaches it to her boots. They now look like jet boots. She presses a button and she's lifted off the ground. She flies across the room. She then flies up to ZIM.

DARK INVADER: Problem solved. Let's go.

We see the Voot cruiser come to life and fly into the sky with a black figure close next to it as they both disappear into the sky. We then cut to Dib in bed. He sits up suddenly.

DIB: Something's wrong. ZIM!

BLACKNESS-BREAK

PRISON PLANET, DOCKING BAY

The Voot cruiser lands in the docking bay while Dark Invader lands comfortable on the ground next to it. ZIM gets out with GIR who jumps out on top of the Dark Invader. She grabs him and throws him against a wall. He smiles as he slides down.

ZIM: Hey! Careful with him!!

DARK INVADER (MUMBLES TO HERSELF): Why? He won't explode if a smash him into pieces.

ZIM leans into his ship and takes out MINIMOOSE who is still in a little cage.

ZIM: So, where is he?

DARK INVADER: In one of the holding cells somewhere around here. It may take a while to find him.

ZIM: Brilliant! We're now going to be stuck here longer than needed then.

DARK INVADER: Probably not.

She points forwards. We see the entrance of the prison. Huge high walls protect it and all we see in front of the walls is a small door with a guard in front of it. They start walking up to it. ZIM giggles.

ZIM: Not much of a threat, is he?

DARK INVADER: On the contrary. His species are the most dangerous beings in this universe. They may not look like much, but…

GIR giggles.

GIR: She said contrary!

ZIM: GIR, shush!

DARK INVADER: When I'm done fixing that purple thingy, I'm destroying him.

ZIM: If it'll make life easier, go ahead.

They stop in front of the door after walking all the way there and the guard looks at them with its blue eyes.

GUARD: What are you doing here?

DARK INVADER: Got a new prisoner for you.

The guard looks at ZIM. He smiles.

GUARD: Nice catch. Go right on in and put him in holding cell GF120X.

DARK INVADER: Not a problem.

The guard opens the door and ZIM and Dark Invader walks in.

ZIM: I'm your prisoner again.

DARK INVADER: Oh no, ZIM. You've always been my prisoner. No such thing as **again**.

ZIM scowls at her as GIR jumps on his own head not far behind. Dark Invader looks in the cells the pass through the windows. Hideous beasts roar and snarl at her.

DARK INVADER: Hmm. Never realized how many villains I put in here.

ZIM: There he is.

We see the Vortian engineer sitting on his bed, reading quietly. He looks up and panics. Dark Invader takes a step back and after a second appears right in front of his door. He screams.

DARK INVADER: Sorry our discussion had to be cut so quickly. Faulty transmission. What are you going to do? Now, where were we?

VORTIAN ENGINEER: Come on, man! Do you really expect me to help you when I'm stuck in a filth hole like this!?

DARK INVADER: Yes! Because if you don't the universe will come to an end!

The Vortian Engineer thinks about this for a moment. Then shrugs.

VORTIAN ENGINEER: Where is it?

ZIM brings it over. The Vortian looks at the moose through the window as the Dark Invader holds the cage. GIR runs around the entire prison, jumping on the glass doors and screaming madly. The prisoners become annoyed.

VORTIAN ENGINEER: Well, not much I can do to it. I fear if I tamper with it, it will explode. You need a true expert to fix it.

ZIM: Who is an expert on Vortian technology like this?

The alien looks at the Dark Invader.

DARK INVADER: I can try and fix it but I don't know what model this doomsday device is, meaning I can't fix it either.

VORTIAN ENGINEER: It's a #KZA123998NMITYY+SSSJY000 model.

DARK INVADER (SURPRISED): Really? That new? Hmm. Well, now I think I can disarm it.

VORTIAN ENGINEER: But do you have x-duel power cell to replace the energy when you take it out?

Dark Invader thinks for a moment. Then stomps her foot.

DARK INVADER: Drat it all! I had one in my ship which is now nothing more than a heap of dust and soot! Perfect.

VORTIAN ENGINEER: I can help you find one.

ZIM: What do you want in return?

VORTIAN ENGINEER: Nothing. The place you can find a strong enough power cell is on the Irken armada.

Dark Invader stomps both her feet. Then looks at ZIM.

DARK INVADER: Do you think we can sneak onto the ship without them noticing you?

ZIM looks at her.

DARK INVADER: Right. Alright, we're done here. Thank you for your help.

VORTIAN ENGINEER: Not a problem.

We then hear screams from GIR. Dark Invader and ZIM look to see prisoners smashing through their cell doors and coming after him.

ZIM: What the…GIR!!!

Dark Invader grabs ZIM and activates the jets on her boots. They fly over the crowd of crazy prisoners, ZIM grabbing GIR and they disappear through the door.

As the prisoners scream and yell in frustration and as guards and soldiers come in and force them back into their cells, the Vortian looks to his communicator screen as the Almighty Tallests appear.

RED: Did you send them here yet?

VORTIAN ENGINEER: Already done.

PURPLE: Wonderful. You can expect that Holographic video collection of "Vortian build it up" in the mail.

VORTIAN ENGINEER: Thank you very much, Tallests.

SPACE-LATER

Dark Invader flies next to the Voot cruiser. ZIM looks out at her.

ZIM (SCREAMING): Do you think this is a good idea!?

DARK INVADER: No, but this is the only hope we have to save the universe.

ZIM (STILL SCREAMING): What if you're caught?!

DARK INVADER: I can escape from their prisons. I've done it before. And you don't need to scream ZIM. I can hear you, you know?

ZIM (SCREAMING ANYWAY): What?

Dark Invader sighs.

DARK INVADER: Never mind. Come one. I can see their ship from here.

They fly closer to the armada. We now see them through a screen as Red and Purple watch.

RED: That's right. Come closer. Come in and take what you like…

PURPLE: And then leave with nothing.

RED: Actually they don't leave at all.

PURPLE: …that's an even better idea than mine.

Red sighs.

THE MASSIVE, DOCKING BAY-LATER

ZIM parks his Voot cruiser. Dark Invader stops next to him as he gets out.

DARK INVADER: Hmmm, I'm surprised there's no security down here.

ZIM (FALLING OUT OF HIS SHIP AS GIR PUSHES HIM): "Grunt", probably their night off or something.

DARK INVADER: I think it would be smart to keep GIR in the Voot cruiser. We can take the moose with us but GIR will give away our position in a nano-beat.

ZIM: Very well.

He clicks a button and the hood comes down. GIR bangs at the doors.

GIR: Help! I'm trapped! Come on! LET ME OUT! I WANNA HELP!

ZIM: But you are helping GIR. By, um, staying here you're, uh, protecting the Voot cruiser!

GIR thinks for a moment, then smiles.

ZIM: Let's go.

They walk forward as GIR sits in the Voot cruiser happy as ever. Then, suddenly, a shadow comes over the Voot cruiser.

GIR (LOOKING UP): Do you want to be my FRIEND!?

DARK LAB-LATER

We see a dark, empty lab from the inside of it. Dark Invader and ZIM walk in and look around. ZIM puts MINIMOOSE on the floor and looks through the equipment. He picks up a remote looking thing and smiles. He then looks around suspiciously as he hides it in his pocket. Dark Invader finds a shelf with the label "Power Cells" over it in Irken. She looks through them.

DARK INVADER: Wow, they have such a wide range of power cells here.

ZIM: Our race is quite advanced.

DARK INVADER: Probably all stolen from other planets knowing your species methods.

ZIM: You speak as though you're not one of us.

DARK INVADER (BITTERLY): I'm not! Just because I was one doesn't mean I'm one now. Ah, here it is.

She picks up a cylinder and grabs two other things lying around. She puts them in her belt's pockets.

ZIM: What are the other two things for?

DARK INVADER: We need something to keep your purple toy going once the doomsday device is removed. The other thingy is a souvenir for all my hard work.

ZIM: How dare you steal from the armada!?

As he does this he points at her. All of a sudden, the stuff he took fall out of his pockets. Dark Invader folds her arms again.

ZIM: Never mind.

DARK INVADER: Right. I thought so. Let's go.

They walk up to the door. Just then, an alarm goes off. Dark Invader and ZIM look around panicked.

DARK INVADER: What did you do?!

ZIM: NOTHING! THIS IS NOT ZIM'S FAULT!

Guards and invaders crash in through the door. Dark Invader jumps them and kicks and punches most of them out of the way. ZIM grabs MINIMOOSE and follows her closely as she creates a path for them.

She then stops as robots, huge and ugly, with tentacles, appear. She sighs and takes a step back. She dashes for them but is no match for them. They punch her and knock her to the ground. She moves out of the way as they try to grab her and tries to go back the way she came but is caught by one of the other robots. They knock her out. ZIM is caught as well and MINIMOOSE squeaks as he is taken away from him.

ZIM: NOOOOOO! GIVE HIM BACK!

They are taken away, ZIM screaming the whole way through.

THE MASSIVE, MAIN HALL-LATER

ZIM, Dark Invader, GIR and MINIMOOSE are presented to the Tallests in cages. Dark Invader is in chains and is still knocked out; ZIM is struggling but is chained up too with a gag around his mouth. GIR is tied down to the ground of his cage and is unable to move at all. There's a gag around his mouth too and MINIMOOSE is in his smaller cage in the bigger cage with chains around him. He looks very uncomfortable.

RED: Welcome back everyone. Especially you Dark Invader or should I say…HEY! Someone wake the Dark Invader up! I want 'em to hear this.

An Irken comes with a rod and taps her. It sends a shock through her body. She screams and sits up. She looks dazed and as though she'll fall back over again. She looks at the Tallests and looks down, mumbling curses to herself.

RED: Thank you. As I was saying, welcome back Dark Invader, or should I say Irken Invader…

DARK INVADER: WAIT A SECOND! Stop! How do you…?

PURPLE: You have a traitor working amongst you.

Dark Invader looks at ZIM who looks away, trying to whistle innocently through his gag. Dark Invader looks back at the Tallests.

RED: So, that's what you're doing back here. Trying to finish us off after we nearly destroyed you and erased you from existence, you defective!

DARK INVADER: Actually, I'm trying to save the…

PURPLE: Ah, ah, ah; we don't want to hear it. We don't really care.

RED: Well, you have been branded as a defective so we actually have every right to destroy you. Cool, eh?

Dark Invader looks at them blankly. They cough slightly and clap their hands.

PURPLE: Take them away. ZIM and his rejects are also branded as criminals for working with a defective like you and not doing anything about it.

Just as the Invaders and Irkens come to take them away Dark Invader stands up suddenly and quickly, the chains around her break. She breaks through the top of the cage and jumps out. She takes a step back and then appears next to Red with a gun looking thing next to his head.

DARK INVADER (UPSET): How do you like me now? Not bad for a defective, EH!?

PURPLE: DO WHAT EVER She SAYS! JUST DON'T HURT HIM OR MORE IMPORTANTLY, ME!!

Red sighs.

RED: Activate sound sirens.

An Irken presses a button on its wrist and nothing happens. Dark Invader drops the gun and falls to her knees and screams, something obviously irritating her antennae.

RED: There. I'm fine. Take them away.

DARK INVADER (STILL NOT GIVING UP): I will have my army here in a nanosecond if you continue, Tallests.

PURPLE: Oh, you mean that fake holographic army you used to trick us the last time? Go ahead and try.

Suddenly, a ship crashes through the ceiling. The roof opens and out jumps an alien in similar armor to Dark Invader's though slightly different.

RED: Wow, didn't think you would actually do it.

The alien walks up to them and grabs Red by the collar.

DARK INVADER: Can a hologram do that?

We move to the cages as we hear the Tallests screaming and yelling in pain, punches and kicks also being heard. Dark Invader hobbles over to ZIM and breaks the cage door down. She breaks the chains and moves onto the other two cages. She takes MINIMOOSE out of the bigger cage but leaves him in the smaller cage. She looks at GIR'S cage, thinks for a moment, then sighs and lets him out. ZIM walks up to her and they watch, looking at the audience, as the other alien fights with the Tallests. The Invaders behind him do the same.

ZIM: Wow, that guy's good. You actually _really_ have an army now?

DARK INVADER: I don't consider him as an army. More like a colleague.

The alien walks up to them and begins moving his hands, like his speaking sign language.

DARK INVADER: Yes. I've recovered it. We need to fix it soon though.

He replies by doing hand movements again.

ZIM: What now?

DARK INVADER: We're hitching a lift with him.

BLUE VADER'S SHIP-LATER

ZIM'S Voot cruiser is being dragged along behind the Blue Vader's ship as they fly back to earth. Dark Invader works over MINIMOOSE as ZIM watches closely. GIR sits next to the Blue Vader.

GIR: Why are you so quiet?

The Blue Vader tries to reply by moving his hands again.

GIR: SPEAK TO ME!

The Blue Vader tries again frantically because GIR is beginning to annoy him.

GIR: I think you broken or something, tin man.

The Blue Vader starts to get angry. Dark Invader removes the doomsday device and replaces it quickly with the x-duel power cell. She then looks at the doomsday device and puts it against her head.

ZIM: What's wrong?

DARK INVADER (PANICKED): IT'S TICKING!! BLUE VADER, THE EMERGANCY EXIT DOOR! OPEN IT!

He moves his hands.

DARK INVADER: YES, IT'S AN EMERGANCY!

A slide to the side of them opens with the words "emergency exit" on it in Irken language. Dark Invader opens it and dumps the doomsday device through it.

The Blue Invader's ship flies as fast as it can away from it. It explodes behind the ship and sends it crashing to earth. Inside everyone is screaming. We see it crash onto ZIM'S base. There's smoke for a couple of seconds, then we see ZIM climbing out of the rubble. He stands on the mound of metal and screams.

ZIM: MY BASE! AAHHHH!

GIR and MINIMOOSE join him and both go silent as their master goes into a fit. Dark Invader and Blue Vader climbs out of the rubble. Blue Vader looks at his ship and looks at Dark Invader who falls backwards, too injured to even bother. ZIM continues to scream till he suddenly stops and notices something in the street.

ZIM: Uh-Oh.

We see a crowd of people with Dib right in front. Dark Invader is forced up by Blue Vader and she notices the crowd. She looks at ZIM who is shaking, trying to figure out how he's going to explain this.

ZIM: Um, we're, um…

DIB: Do you see now what I've been talking about!?! Everything I've been saying is true! There's your proof! ALIENS, HERE ON EARTH!

PERSON: Quickly! Someone call the news station!

NEWS PRESENTOR: Already here.

He rushes over to the aliens with cameras and paparazzi. He puts the mike in front of ZIM'S mouth.

NEWS PRESENTOR: So how long have you know that you are an alien?

ZIM goes silent, still shaking. MINIMOOSE squeaks, trying to help.

NEWS PRESENTOR: How can't he not be an alien? He's got green skin and pink eyes and antennae and everything. And the people behind him seem to be his broken robot slaves.

DARK INVADER: Hey! I am not his robot!

The people being whispering to each other. Dib is smiling away to himself.

NEWS PRESENTOR: Ah, here come the government special units who are going to take them away and experiment on them.

We see armored trucks drive into the streets. Men armored up jump out of the trucks and grab everyone. Dark Invader and Blue Vader try putting up a fight but Dark Invader suddenly gives up, too weak and injured to do anything. She goes limp and they put her in the truck. Blue Vader holds her up as they are taken away. ZIM, MINIMOOSE and GIR are thrown into the truck. GIR smiles away screaming happily. ZIM is still shaking and quiet. He goes into the fetal position, scared. MINIMOOSE still smiles and floats there, waiting for ZIM to give him orders to stop these people. The doors close as we cut into blackness.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hope you enjoyed it. Be on the look out for "The Earth Trial", part two of this cool story. It's even funnier than this one.


End file.
